Thinking and Not Thinking
by Olv1993
Summary: Breakfast as usual with the Majestics and of course, that means a fight between Johnny and Enrique. The genre and one of the characters probably seems confusing because it's more than a fight between two of the Majestics. Birthday fic for .QueenViolet.


This one was quite hard to do! ^^' It was hard to get a good idea for a lovely Majestics fic! I'm sorry Riley! So this weirdly written (it just feels strange) fic emerged after a few months of being unable to think of a good fic to write as a birthday present. It's been a couple of months since I've really wrote anything and a while since I've wrote a one-shot- and this one is longer than I usually write too. I don't know why I gave the title it's name, I just couldn't think of anything good. Bleh, I feel like a failure. I hope you enjoy it anyway! XD!

* * *

It was a pleasant spring morning and the air was fresh and cool. The ground was damp due to the previous night's rain and there were clouds surrounding the sun, which was shining so happily. The four residents of the Jurgen castle were eating their breakfast.

As usual Johnny and Enrique were having their daily stare down while eating, never taking their glares off each other. The relationship between Johnny and Enrique always fascinated Oliver, Enrique had told him many a time how he loved to annoy Johnny because he annoyed Enrique so much. But Enrique had also told him that he secretly respects Johnny and he never means to anger Johnny so much that he would hit the blond. Oliver had reminded him to try and not go over the top, annoying someone can be fun sometimes, but going too far is well, too far.

Robert, on the other hand, wished that the red head and blond would stop this pretend immature war. He had lectured them so much about how they should stop fighting with each other, but they never listen, they sometimes had the nerve to even sleep during his lectures! Robert was slightly glad that Oliver was more mature than the other two, if Oliver was involved in every fight between the other two, Robert might've gone crazy. Although, he had a feeling that he would be soon, if he didn't put a full stop to the constant bickering between the two hot headed bladers.

"Enrique, why don't you give up?" Johnny growled, he was so close to blinking, so he wanted the Blonde to give up.  
"No way, worried your ugly mugs gonna stay that way? Not that it really matters, your mug is ALWAYS ugly!" Enrique smirked.  
"Oh like you can talk! You dress ugly!"  
"At least my clothes aren't ripped and make me look like a hobo!"  
"They're supposed to look ripped! AND I DON'T look like a HOBO IDIOT!"  
"I'm an idiot? You're WAY dumber than I am!"  
"Oh! And who always beats you in Beybattles!" Johnny smirked, thinking he'd won.  
"So what if you always win! You probably cheat! Besides, it doesn't take pure brain power to Beyblade!"  
"I don't CHEAT! That's just your excuse because I ALWAYS BEAT YOU AT TENNIS AND BEYBLADING AND EVERY OTHER SPORT!"  
"Actually, it's YOUR excuse! You ALWAYS say that Robert is cheating when he beats you fair and square at chess! Oh! And just about every other game that isn't considered a sport!" Enrique pointed out.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Johnny started.  
"HA! I'm little! You're the short one here! Shorty!" Enrique butted in.  
"I'M NOT SHORT!" Johnny slammed his fists on the table, creating a miniature earthquake.  
"Is that so little man? Oops, I mean boy! You're not mature enough to be a man!" Enrique grinned.  
"YOU'RE MORE IMMATURE THAN I AM! STUPID BRATTY KID!"

Robert sighed and Oliver gave him a sympathetic look, they both knew it had to be stopped, but they knew that their attempts would be futile. It will only end when one of them gives up, either by Johnny stomping out of the room or being dragged off Enrique who he was violently attacking. Johnny really needed to control his temper, but whenever anger management was suggested to him, he'd get annoyed and deny any anger issues. Life would be easier if Johnny could control his temper, but it'd be a miracle if he agreed to go and get help for his problem. Also, Enrique needed to learn when to stop, so Johnny wouldn't hit him when he completely lost it.

"I'm not a kid! I'm only a year younger than you!" Enrique glared. "I'm taller and WAY more handsome too!" He added.  
"YOU'RE AS UGLY AS HELL!"  
"Hell must actually be quite a lovely place then! How could an ugly person even get as many girlfriends as I do anyway?"  
"THEY ONLY WANT YOU FOR YOUR BLOODY MONEY! THEY KNOW YOU'D BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR MONEY!"  
"NO WAY! Most of them didn't even know I was rich before we met! SOME don't even know I'm super rich!"  
"YEAH RIGHT! IT'S RUDE TO LIE ENRIQUE!" Johnny stood up, clearly angry. "OH WAIT! YOU ONLY KNOW HOW TO LIE!"

Oliver's eyes widened this really didn't look good.

"HOW CAN I LIE ABOUT BEING RICH WHEN I AM!" Enrique whined, if anything, he truly was undeniably rich. "I'm richer than you are!" He mumbled.  
"THAT'S PROBABLY THE ONLY THING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH THAT'S TRUE! YOU BOAST A MILLION LIES TO YOU 'GIRLFRIENDS' JUST SO THEY'LL STAY WITH YOU! YOU'RE DISGUSTING ENRIQUE! YOU SHOULDN'T CHEAT ON THEM A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE GIRLFRIENDS AND YOU DON'T!"  
"I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND ENRIQUE!"  
"OH YEAH! I FORGOT, YOU'RE GAY!"  
"NO I'M NOT! I JUST DON'T WANNA BE WITH ANYONE OK!"  
"Yeah sure, you're just embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with homosexuality, Johnny-Boy!"  
"I NEVER SAID THERE WAS! I JUST DON'T NEED SOMEONE SPECIAL IN MY LIFE TO KEEP ME HAPPY! AND STOP WITH THAT RIDICULOUS NICKNAME, ENRIQUE-POO!"  
"HEY ONLY MY GIRLFRIENDS CAN CALL ME, THAT JOHNNY-BOY!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THAT BLOODY NICKNAME ENRIQUE-POO!"  
"I dunno?" Enrique shrugged, grinning, then he pouted and put on a babyish voice. "I dunno Johnny-boy? Why can't I give you a pwretty nickname, even though you're not!"

A glint could be seen in Johnny's eyes as he snapped. Immediately after Enrique finished speaking, Johnny leapt onto the table and pounced on Enrique. He quickly started hitting the startled blonde, who could barely defend himself in this surprise attack.

"Johnathon! Stop this immediately!" Robert shouted as he, himself got up.

Oliver tried to pull Johnny off Enrique, but the red head simply pushed him away. Robert quickly came over to the scene, how he cursed the long length of the table, why he chose to sit at the end while the others sat near the middle was purely a mystery. Robert held back Johnny, who struggled from the purple haired man's grip. Enrique stared up at Johnny in shock barely noticing Oliver putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Enrique, let's reduce that swelling." He whispered.

Enrique nodded and the greenette helped him up, leading him towards the kitchen and to safety.

"ROBERT LET GO! I'M GONNA RIP THAT BUGGER INTO SHREDS!"  
"No, I most definitely will not! Unless, you calm down that is."

Johnny just growled and stopped struggling. Robert loosened his grip, knowing that if he let go right away Johnny'd still go after Enrique. After a few silent minutes he let go of Johnny completely and stepped back sighing.

"Johnathon!" Robert said with a stern voice, he used Johnny's full name to make sure he knew that Robert was annoyed with the red head.  
"What!" Johnny snapped, he spun around to glare at the German.  
"I really think you need to see someone about your anger problems!"  
"I DON'T HAVE BLOODY ANGER ISSUES!"

Robert sighed, he knew that it was best not to refuel the red head's anger. Johnny may not attack him, but if Enrique and Oliver had decided to come back, Johnny may start a fistfight with Enrique. Robert stared to clear the forgotten breakfast up as the Scotsman glared at him for a few more seconds. Johnny stomped off, Robert knew that he was likely to go outside or to his room to let off steam, luckily the kitchen was in the opposite direction of both those places so he didn't have to worry that the Scotsman would run into the younger bladers.

* * *

"Enrique, just sit on the counter, I'll get you some ice!" Oliver smiled gently at his friend.  
"Uh, sure." Enrique blinked, still in a bit of a daze.

He always seemed to enjoy his fights with Johnny, it just somehow relieved stress. Of course, if he said that to anyone, they'd laugh but actually trying to have 10 girlfriends on the go wasn't easy if you wanted them to not know about each other. If he said that too, they'd just think he was silly and had no idea what 'real stress' was. The only time when the fights weren't fun, was when Johnny said something that was really awful and really made him upset and of course when Johnny got into 'rage mode' (as he and Oliver had dubbed it) and started to beat up Enrique.

"Enrique." Oliver sighed. "Will you ever stop teasing Johnny until he murders you?"  
"Hey! Who'd wanna murder this handsome face!" Enrique grinned, completely snapping out of his 'fazed out' mode.  
"Oh I have no idea." Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing that his best friend has had some girlfriends in the past who took their breakup really bad and obsessively stalked Enrique and threatened him to the extent of Enrique living at Oliver's mansion for four whole months.

Oliver put the ice over the swelling, Johnny'd hit Enrique so hard that he also had some bruises. This sight wasn't unusual though, Johnny'd once broken Enrique's leg when they got in a really bad fight. Johnny did try to apologise, after a long lecture from Robert. Oliver giggled at the thought. But of course the apology seemed to become another fight somehow, luckily Robert decided to step in before anything bad could happen.

* * *

After cleaning up the table, the maids had a day off, so he would've had to clean it anyway, Robert decided to go and talk to Johnny. He figured that the Scotsman would've calmed down by now. He knocked on the door and then slowly opened it after no reply. Johnny was there, on his bed and appeared to be sulking, if Enrique was there he would surely have commented that Johnny looked like some sulky teenage girl.

"Johnny?" Robert whispered, knowing that using his nick-name would show Johnny that he was not annoyed or angry with him.  
"What!" Johnny snapped at his pillow which he had his head buried into.  
"I've come to talk to you."  
"I figured!" He grumbled.  
"Johnny, you really have to control your temper." Robert said as he sat on the side of the bed.  
"I don't have anger issues." Johnny said speedily in monotone.  
"Johnny, you need to realise that maybe anger management may be very beneficial for you."  
"I DON'T want to go to that PLACE!"  
"I realise that, but you need help. I'm saying this because I care about you, your one of my closest friends and I'm just trying to look out for you." Robert tried to give his best warm smile, an expression rarely seen on him.

Johnny turned his head slightly to look at the German and appeared to have a small smile on his face.

"If you went, Enrique wouldn't get under your skin so easily."  
"I hate it!"  
"As I suspected, which is why some anger management would be beneficial."  
"That's not quite what I meant." Johnny frowned, sitting up a little, still clinging onto the pillow. If Enrique burst into the room, he'd definitely say that Johnny was acting like a girl.  
"Whatever do you mean? Please Johnny, enlighten me." Robert's facial expression dropped into one of worry for the younger boy in what could have been a rare moment of maturity.  
"I hate that Enrique and Oliver respect you so much, but treat me without any at all. If anything Robert, I think the Majestics would be nothing without you. I don't even know why you think I should be the co-leader of the team. Oliver's more mature than me and Enrique AND he was the only one who didn't completely lose to the Bladebreakers. I might say that Oliver and Enrique are weak because we beat them in the European Championships all those years ago, but I really do respect them, but they obviously don't respect me back!"

Robert blinked, normally when he'd see Johnny after a fight between him and Enrique, the German man would suggest that the Scotsman should go to anger management and Johnny would deny having a problem. But today, Johnny just seemed distant and troubled, he had told Robert things that had been likely to have been kept to himself until now.

"I chose you to be the co-leader of the Majestics because I think that you'd be the best to lead if for any reason I couldn't lead the training session. You might not understand my reasons, you might only realise when you find yourself having to make Oliver and Enrique train. Also, I wouldn't say they don't respect you, Enrique just seems to find you amusing but doesn't really mean to hurt you and you should know that Enrique usually influences Oliver."

It was time for Johnny to blink, he even rubbed his eyes.

"I guess in some way Enrique is being helpful, he helps me let out my anger. I don't mean to hurt him either, but he can go a bit too far and really piss me off!"  
"Which is why you should go to Anger Management!" Robert said, what appeared to be a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"NO! I don't have anger issues!" Johnny slammed the pillow onto his lap, staring at the German.  
"You wouldn't get into fights so easily if you did."  
"But I DON'T! How many times do I have to tell you? I'M. NOT. GOING!"  
"Are you sure you don't want to? I think I might have to make Oliver co-leader of the Majestics after all, he can control his temper.  
"No you WON'T!" Johnny smirked, hitting Robert with the pillow, yet another thing Enrique would call Johnny a girl for.  
"How are you so sure? Is it because you're agreeing to go?"  
"Oh, of course it is!" Johnny rolled his eyes.  
"As I thought!" Robert smiled, standing up and started to leave.  
"Robert! You know I was being sarcastic right!" Johnny said as Robert put his hand on the door handle.  
"Of course I did, I've known you long enough to be able to recognise you sarcasm and to know when you're feeling better and not sulking anymore!"  
"And, you won't tell the others what I said either?"  
"Of course not! As your captain you can trust and confide in me and I wouldn't say a word to anyone else!" Robert said, possibly hinting that maybe Oliver and Enrique had told him secret things before and then left.

* * *

Robert found Oliver and Enrique playing on the Wii in the lounge. He grabbed a book with a small smile on his face and sat down. Whatever happened in the daily life of the Majestics, it always seemed to end in a pleasant happy way. Well the best ending it could possibly be.

* * *

I tried to lighten up some seriousness by trying to have some silly things to make it lighten up! Oliver was the only one who didn't seem to be somewhat OOC by being mature (like Johnny and maybe Enrique too) or a little immature (like Robert was being at the end) although, Oli is sometimes mature or immature so I guess he wouldn't seem any different to normal! XD! I hope it was ok...I updated my 'Beyblade Obsessions/Addictions' fic too! I saved the chapter especially for today! XD!


End file.
